Kuro's Doggy Days
by dusk012301230123
Summary: Kurogane's been killing needlessly again and Tomoyo is sick of it. But instead of sending him away she turns him into a dog.He wakes up and finds himself lost in the country of Japan where he meets a Siamese named Fai.Can this cat melt the ninja's heart?
1. Don't Make Tomoyo Mad

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa**

Kurogane slashed down the remainder of the intruders and started to boast about his strength.

"He's doing it again, Tomoyo." Souma said

"I know." Tomyo said.

"Kurogane," Tomoyo said "you're over doing it… again. There is no need for needless killing."

"It's not needless. They were assassins trying to kill you. I was just doing my job." Kurogane said.

"You should learn, Kurogane." Tomoyo said smiling, "So I'll teach you."

"What do you mean 'you'll teach me'?" Kurogane said a bit uneasy with her calmness.

Tomoyo create a magic circle in her hands and shot a purple colored magic out of it.

"What?!" Kurogane yelled as the magic surrounded him.

"I told you that you would learn whether you like it or not. And you will not turn back until you do." Tomoyo said.

The magic that had swirled around Kurogane had frozen in its place. It tightened around him then shattered and sparkled. Kurogane had disappeared and a medium sized, black, shaggy dog with red eyes was left in his place.

"Where did Kurogane go?" Souma asked and looked around.

"He's the dog." Tomoyo said pointing at him.

"What?!" Souma asked.

"I turned him into a dog." Tomoyo said looking at her friend.

"How will that help him?" Souma asked crossing her arms.

"Just watch." Tomoyo said smiling.

**Aww Kuro's having a bad day**

**Reviews are awsome!**

**Please?**


	2. A New Friend

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Tsubasa**

Kuorgane sighed. It had been a day since Tomoyo had turned him into a dog. He was starving and his paws hurt. He had tried begging for food but utterly failed at it and got shooed every time. He walked down an alley and laid down inside a cardboard box. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep.

=^.^=

"Wake up sleepy head." said a voice.

Something poked Kurogane's forehead and he blinked sleepily. He opened his eyes to see a cat's face barely an inch away from his own and he jumped back.

"Aw did I scare the big doggy? I'm sorry." The cat said rubbing his head against Kurogane's shoulder.

Kurogane stumbled away from the cat and starred at him. His legs and tail were a dark brown while the remainder of his body was a cream color. His light blue eyes made Kurogane feel uneasy.

"My name is Fai. What's your name?" Fai asked.

"K-Kurogane." He said cautiously.

"Okay Kuro-rin!" Fai said.

"Who's this _Kuro-rin_?! My name is Kurogane!" the dog yelled.

"You look hungry Kuro-pii. Come on lets' get some food." Fai said.

"Kurogane!" he growled but Fai trotted away with his tail in the air.

"Hey! Wait!" Kurogane yelled and ran after him.

=^.^=

"Okay me first!" Fai yelled and ran up to a girl had just come out of a store.

Fai rubbed against her legs and purred.

"Aw, how cute! Here you go." She said handing him the tail of the fresh fish she just bought.

Fai rubbed against her leg once more then ran over to Kurogane.

"Your turn!" Fai smiled.

"b-but I…" Kurogane stuttered.

"Go on." Fai said motioning with his paw.

Kurogane ran up to a man and tried ribbing against his leg like Fai had done but only got shooed away. He ran back to Fai.

"Oh, though luck. Try again." Fai said.

Kurogane tried once more and failed again.

"I guess I'm getting dinner today." Fai said and ran up to a man with glasses holding a shopping bag.

Fai laid on the pavement before the man and rubbed his cheek on it then rolled over onto his back and playfully batted at the air with one paw.

The man petted Fai's head and gave him a piece of chicken. Fai rubbed against his leg and ran over to Kurogane.

"You make it look so easy." Kurogane said.

"It is easy once you know what to do. Want me to help you?" Fai offered swiping a paw over his ear.

"Yes." He mumbled.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you." Fai said and flicked the tip of his tail.

"Yes." He said louder.

"Yes what?"

"Yes I want you to help me!" Kurogane yelled loudly.

"Well why didn't you just say so?" Fai teased.

Kurogane growled.

"It's getting late. Why don't we eat now and wait until tomorrow to teach you to beg." Fai said.

Kurogane nodded and grabbed the piece of chicken Fai had got for him. They headed to the alley where Fai currently lived, which was a worn-out pillow inside a cardboard box. Kurogane laid on top of the pillow.

"Um, thanks for getting me the food and letting me stay here." Kurogane said.

"Uh-huh." Fai said curling up next to him.

"What are you doing?" Kurogane asked him.

"What?" Fai asked.

"Aren't we both guys?" Kurogane said.

"Yeah, so?" Fai said flicking his tail.

"Well it's awkward." Kurogane mumbled.

"Awkward?" Fai said tilting his head to show he was confused.

"Yeah. Humans look down on stuff like that." Kurogane said.

"Why should either of us care what humans think?" Fai said.

"Well you don't have to care but I'm a human that was turned into a dog. I know you're going to think I'm crazy but it's true." Kurogane said getting up and moving away from Fai.

"Just leave me alone." Kurogane said.

"I believe you, Kuro-rin, and I understand if you need some time to get used to being like this." Fai said, "Goodnight, Kurogane."

Kurogane laid his head down and closed his eyes

=^.^=

Kurogane opened his eyes and looked around. Snow was softly falling and it was close to midnight. He looked over at Fai; he was curled up tightly and still shivering. The sight made Kurogane feel a little guilty. He sighed and pushed himself over to Fai. Kurogane laid down next to the cat and put his paw around Fai's stomach and pulled the cat closer to him.

This woke Fai up.

"Kuro-rin? What-" Fai asked sleepily.

"Just go back to sleep." Kurogane growled.

Fai purred, settled his head on his paws and fell asleep. Kurogane waited until he was sure that Fai was asleep to lay his head down next to Fai's.

"Good night, Fai." Kurogane said closing his eyes.

**Aww Kuro's so nice**

**Review! Please?**


	3. Always Watch Where You're Going

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tsubasa I would like to though**

"Okay Kuro-woof, today I'm going to teach you how to beg." Fai said.

Kurogane sighed, "I know that already."

Fai ignored him and said, "Let me think… Oh I know!"

"Know what?" Kurogane said.

"Okay First things first you have to stand up. Good now keeping your back legs like that stretch out your front paws and bend over." Fai said demonstrating how to.

Kurogane did as he was told.

"How is this-" he complained.

"Almost perfect! Wag your tail really fast and point your eyes up." Fai ordered.

"I feel stupid." he growled.

"It needs something…" Fai said thoughtfully.

Kurogane growled impatiently.

"Oh! Stick out your tongue." Fai said while scratching his ear.

"What?" Kurogane said.

"You heard me do it." Fai said.

Kurogane obeyed regretfully.

"Roll around on your back and bark!"

"Woof. Woof." Kurogane tried to bark pathetically.

"Aw Kuro-tan looks sooooooooooooo cute!" Fai said with a big smile on his face.

"Can I stop now?" Kurogane asked a little irritated.

"Sure!" Fai mewed.

"Thank you."

"Go and try it out!" Fai exclaimed.

"What?" Kurogane growled.

"Go." Fai said pushing him.

Kurogane sighed there was no way he was going to get the cat to change his mind so he walked up to a girl who had just come out a store. Kurogane barked to get her attention and then did what Fai had taught him. She patted his head and gave him a shrimp. He ran back to Fai happily.

Fai purred happily when Kurogane told him about every detail; it reminded him of a child who had ridden a bike without training wheels successfully for the first time. He enjoyed having Kurogane around it made him wish that it would last forever. But Kurogane wouldn't stay a dog forever and Fai had to fulfill his promise to Yuuko by this year.

=^.^=

It was now a month since Kurogane had been turned into a dog and met Fai. Fai stretched when he woke up and noticed that Kurogane had already gotten him some food. He starred at it.

"What's wrong? I got that for you because you weren't up yet and I didn't want to wait. I didn't poison it I don't even have fingers to do that." Kurogane scolded.

"It's nothing. Thank you for getting me this Kuro-rin!" the cat said smiling.

"Whatever." The dog said scratching his ear, "We are leaving this place today hurry up."

Fai licked his lips clean and ran ahead of Kurogane.

Kurogane heard Fai hiss and a crash. Then Fai let out a deep meow and Kurogane ran to his companion. Fai hadn't been watching where he was going and was hit by a boy on a bike.

**Ouch...**

**Review to make Fai get better!**

**Please?**


	4. New Home

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tsubasa sorry.**

"Are you alright Fai? Kurogane asked the cat.

Fai didn't respond he just starred at Kurogane like he couldn't hear him.

The boy who had the bike left the bike where it fell and walked over to Kurogane and Fai. Kurogane growled at him when he got close to Fai.

"I'm sorry Kitty. I didn't mean to. Are you alright?" He asked and reached out to grab the cat.

Kurogane growled at him.

"Kuro… he just wants to help." Fai mewed and closed his eyes.

Kurogane looked at the boy and back at Fai. The boy really did look like he wanted to help Fai. He reached out to Fai again watching Kurogane. Kurogane let him but watched every move he made.

The boy picked the cat up and put him in the basket on his bike then he sat down on the seat and started to pedal away.

"No wait!" Kurogane barked and chased after the boy on the bike.

The boy stopped at a house close to the palace where Tomoyo lived. Kurogane sat down and panted.

"Sorry boy. I knew you would follow s and I didn't have enough room in the basket for both of you." The boy said taking Fai out of the basket.

He walked into the house and Kurogane followed. The boy set Fai down on a pillow on the couch and left. Kurogane jumped up to sit next to the cat. He laid down on the pillow and pulled Fai closer to him with his paw. Fai didn't wake up this time but Kurogane relaxed as he felt Fai's chest rise and fall.

The boy came back with some bandages in his hand and he wrapped Fai's hurt paw.

He picked up the sleeping cat and said, "Come on. We can go in my room."

Kurogane got up and chased after them.

=^.^=

Fai lay on the boy's bed. The sun was shining outside and birds were chirping. He blinked his eyes open, stretched, and yawned. He winced in pain as he stretched his wounded paw. Fai noticed a large paw held him close to something warm. He purred when he saw Kurogane and rubbed his head against the dog's chin. This made Kurogane wake up.

"What are you doing?" He asked the cat sleepily.

Fai twisted around so he could look at Kurogane.

"Why are you so close to me?" Kurogane asked Fai.

"I don't know. I woke up like this." Fai mewed happily.

Kurogane found his paw lying around Fai's waist holding them close together. He leapt away from the cat quickly. Fai frowned as Kurogane leapt from the bed to the floor.

"Wait for me!" Fai called and pushed himself up.

He looked off the edge of the bed at the floor that was far below him and sighed.

"Kuro-pyon!" Fai called.

There was no answer.

"Kuro!" He called again.

Fai slid down from the bed and fell to the floor with a crash. He meowed the same meow he had on the day he had gotten hit with the bike. The boy ran up the stairs and into his room.

"Do you want to go downstairs?" He asked.

Fai mewed. The boy picked him up carefully and walked downstairs with Fai in his arms.

**You know it's never a good thing when your dog runs out of your sister's room like he's running for his life... he just doesn't go in my room he just stands at the edge of the carpet where the hallway carpet meets my doesn't-match-the-new-paint-color-at-all carpet. Ha caught him this time! Noo! Don't go after kitty cat!**

**I'm not making this stuff up.**

**Review! and u get next chapter!**


	5. Fire

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tsubasa... blah blah blah... I don't think any of us on this site own the movies, anime, etc. etc.**

Fai sighed. Kurogane had been avoiding him for the past month and a half. His leg was healed and he was able to move as much as he wanted.

The boy was in the kitchen making lunch for himself and fai lept onto the counter. The boy scratched his ears making him purr.

The phone rang and he went to answer it. Fai watched the food in the pan start to burn and jumped off of the counter just before it burst into flames. The boy said a rushed 'goodbye' and hung up the phone only to pick it up again and dial what Fai guessed was 9-1-1.

Fai ran from the flames he had to warn Kurogane.

=^.^=

Kurogane ran around outside. It was hard for him to avoid all of the people and trucks. Smoke had filled the house and was now coming out through open windows and doors.

"Fai!" Kurogane called only to be ignored.

He couldn't find the cat anywhere and he was starting to get worried and think the worst. The cat never failed to do anything less then drive him insane.

He sighed as he looked at the burning house. _'Only one place I haven't checked yet.'_ Kurogane thought as he ran through the open door.

"Fai!" Kurogane called, "Fai!"

He started to cough from the smoke that swirled around him.

He ran through the house calling the cat's name in every room and searching every corner that he could get to.

Kurogane walked into the boy's room and looked around.

"Fai!" he coughed seeing the cat pushed tightly into a corner on top of the bookshelf.

Fai didn't respond or even move to show that he had heard.

Kurogane tried to leap up and grab onto the shelves but he failed miserably. He fell on the ground and moved out of the way just as the shelves crashed to the ground. Fai was thrown to the opposite side of the room and Kurogane rushed over to him.

"Fai?" He asked the cat.

Fai didn't respond.

"Alright then." Kurogane grabbed the cat's scruff and looked at the doorway as it collapsed.

"That's just great." Kurogane mumbled and looked around the room.

Thankfully the boy always kept the window above his bed open and Kurogane climbing up on the bed with Fai. The cat was heavier than he looked but Kurogane had years of ninja training so it wouldn't be that hard.

Wrong. The cat weighed at least ten more pounds when he wasn't holding himself up. Kurogane set him on the bed so he could catch his breath but he only coughed.

The dark haired dog carried Fai over to the window and scrambled up it. He walked backwards to make pulling the cat up easier and fell.

Kurogane tighten his grip on the cat as he felt his back paws slip. He fell and thankfully the cat fell with him.

He crashed into the bushes below.

=^.^=

Kurogane blinked his eyes open. Small patches of light shone through the leaves and something landed on his cut nose. He sneezed and wiped his nose with his paw. A dark red was seen on his thick fur. And he had a copper taste in his mouth.

Wait his mouth wasn't cut and it wasn't the blood from his nose. He shook his head trying to remember what had just happened. That's right he fell out the window with… Fai?! Where was he?

Kurogane looked around frantically and found him lying about two feet*0.61 meters* away from him. Kurogane pushed himself up and ran over to him. The cream colored coat was covered in a layer of dirt and ash and blood… Blood?! Kurogane found blood coming from his scruff.

The taste in his mouth was Fai's blood not his own. In an attempt to keep the cat safe he had hurt him himself.

Kurogane nudged the cat gently with his paw. And the cat coughed.

"Kuro-tan?" Fai asked weakily.

Kurogane sighed in relief.

"Don't scare me like that! And don't call me 'Kuro-tan'!" Kurogane yelled trying to cover up the fact that he was actually worried about the Siamese cat.

Fai tried to push himself up but stumbled. Kurogane luckily caught him before he fell and pushed the cat up allowing him to lean on his shoulder.

"We should get out of here in case that building collapses." Kurogane said and helped the cat out of the bushes and to the road where the firefighters were leaving.

Kurogane left Fai to lay down under the shade of the fence and ran up the sidewalk to the building.

_2-6-9-5_ he memorized the numbers and went back to Fai.

"Okay let's go." Kurogane said helping the cat up.

**I don't want to get up early tomorrow...... can't the parade be actually on St. Patrick's Day?! Or maybe later (after 12)?! Seriously don't feel like being with that many people at eight in the morning....**

**Maybe I should get to bed so I'm not tired tomorrow.... whatever...**

**Review! Please!**


	6. Dream

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tsubasa**

Fai had argued that he didn't need help from Kurogane about one and a half hours ago. They had covered about two miles with Fai limping painfully slow.

Kurogane noticed that the cat was falling behind and stopped before crossing the street to wait.

"I told you I'm fine." Fai said.

Kurogane glared at him and looked to make sure no cars were coming. He grabbed the cat by his scruff and Fai let out a yowl of pain.

"Ouch! Kuro put me down it hurts!" Fai yelled but instinctively curled into a ball.

Kurogane hurried across the street and into the park where he found a large group of bushes.

"You need to rest." Kurogane said putting the cat down.

"I'm fine Kuro-pii really." Fai argued.

"Stop lying, cat, I know you and I know you're not _fine_." Kurogane said.

Fai crouched on the ground with his ears back and his tail wrapped around his paws.

Kurogane hated the way he looked at him. It made Kurogane think that Fai was scared of him and hated him.

"Please, Fai." Kurogane said looking away.

Fai slipped under the bush quietly and Kurogane followed tearing branches and leaves that got caught on his fur.

Fai curled up in a clear area and Kurogane curled up beside him.

Fai pushed himself close to the dog who oddly enough didn't complain.

"Goodnight." Kurogane said laying his head on his paws.

=^.^=

Kurogane looked around. He was standing on something that looked like a black mirror. He looked at his reflection; he was human again. Something white surrounded his reflection and he looked up.

Snow.

Kurogane jumped in surprise as he saw a man standing in front of him. He wasn't close to him but far enough that Kurogane would have to run a good five yards or so. He wasn't far enough that he couldn't see his face. He had blonde hair and light blue eyes and a big grin was plastered on his face.

"Hey!" Kurogane called out.

The man moved his mouth forming silent words.

"What?" Kurogane asked.

"Kuuuurrrrrrooooo-taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan~!" He called and ran in the opposite direction.

Kurogane blinked at the nickname for a moment.

"Hey wait!" he called running after him.

Eventually Kurogane lost him and turned to come back the way he came from.

Kurogane jumped in surprise as the saw the man standing inches away from him.

"Stop that!" Kurogane yelled.

Cracks formed beneath the blonde's feet and he had a serious face.

A raging black sea opened up underneath the man and Kurogane reached out to help him. They both fell into the water but the thin man sunk faster than he could swim.

The water got darker as the two went deeper and Kurogane was running out of air. He ignored his lungs' pleas for air and plunged deeper.

He couldn't remember what happened next. He must have blacked out.

"I don't have much time left." He heard.

=^.^=

Kurogane jumped up and looked around. The black water had vanished and so had the blonde haired man.

"Ne, Kuro-rin." Kurogane heard and watched the cat push himself up about a foot away from where he was.

"S-sorry." Kurogane said.

Fai nodded.

"Go back to sleep, Fai it's still late." Kurogane said and Fai walked back over to him. Kurogane laid down and waited for Fai to get comfortable. Fai rubbed his head against Kurogane's jaw and laid his head on his paws. Kurogane looked at him for a moment before pulling the cat closer to him. Any gaps between them were closed.

He slid his free paw between the cat's paws and head and laid his head by the paw that held the cat close to him. Fai flicked his ear at the awkward position.

"Goodnight, Fai." Kurogane said.

Fai's eyes widened at hearing his name. there was no way he was going to get any sleep now

=^.^=

Fai walked behind Kurogane. His ears were back and his tail dragged on the ground. He hadn't gotten much sleep last night especially after Kurogane had woken him up. Then he had woken up in most awkward position. He started to squirm and kick so he could get out of Kurogane's grasp. During his struggling he accidently kicked Kurogane in the head.

This made a grumpy Kurogane.

They fought for most of the morning; or rather Kurogane yelled and Fai ignored him. But now they were just ignoring each other completely.

Kurogane looked back at the cat. He felt bad for yelling when Fai had been helping him all this time. He also remembered, after he yelled, that it was his fault for getting in that awkward position anyway, but he couldn't bring himself to apologize.

**Review! Please?**


	7. Truths and Confessions

**Disclaimer: I don't think I own Tsubasa. *Looks around* Nope I'm still not CLAMP.**

**....Dang it....why can't I be CLAMP....**

Kurogane and Fai reached the top of the hill. Kurogane forgot about their fight in his happiness. His tail flew around almost hitting Fai several times.

"I'm home!" Kurogane exclaimed, his eyes glittered in excitement.

Kurogane dashed away leaving Fai miles behind him.

"Kuro, wait!" Fai called and chased after him.

"We have to hurry, the palace gates close soon." Kurogane said when Fai caught up.

Fai looked up at the clock and his eyes widened.

"Kuro-san! I have to tell you something!" Fai said.

"What?!" Kurogane said not even slowing down.

"I'm not really a cat!" Fai said and Kurogane skidded to a halt.

"What?!"Kurogane said.

"I'm kinda like you only I got turned into a cat instead of a dog; not for the same reasons though. I thought I had more time than this but if we don't get in the castle and change back tonight then I'm stuck like this forever." The words tumbled out of Fai's mouth like a waterfall.

The expression on Kurogane's face made him think that he'd have to repeat everything.

"Y-you're still a guy… r-right?" Kurogane said blinking at him.

Fai rolled his eyes.

"Yes I am still going to always be a guy." He said.

Kurogane sighed in relief, "Okay good. If you weren't it would just be too weird. Anyway so what are we waiting for?"

"What?" Fai asked.

"Come on!" Kurogane said racing towards the castle gates with Fai behind him.

=^.^=

Kurogane and Fai made through the gates just before they closed. Tomoyo and Soma were sitting in front of them like they had been expecting them.

"Hello, Kurogane-san." Tomoyo said casually.

"Change me back." Kurogane demanded.

"I cannot actually do that." Tomoyo said.

"What?!" Kurogane yelled.

"Kuro." Fai said and pushed against him.

Kurogane turned around to see two huge, growling dogs walking toward them.

"Tomoyo-hime! Call them off! Change me back!" Kurogane yelled.

"I told you I cannot." Tomoyo said.

"Fine then! Can you change Fai back, then?" Kurogane asked.

"No." Tomoyo said.

Kurogane growled and stood between Fai and the two dogs.

"Stay behind me." He said.

One of the dogs barked and swung at Kurogane who took the blow knowing that if he dodged it Fai would get hit with it. He wouldn't last long in this fight if he couldn't dodge.

"Fai you need to get out of here." Kurogane said.

"But-" Fai argued.

"Look I can't fight like this you might get hit and if anything happened to you… I don't know what I'd do." Kurogane said.

Fai looked at him with wide eyes; no one ever cared about him before.

"Go!" Kurogane yelled giving him a small push.

While Kurogane was busy fighting one dog the other saw Fai running and chased after him barking.

"Kuro!" Fai yelled and saw the other dog chasing after Fai.

"Fai!!" Kurogane yelled.

He scratched the nose of the dog he was currently fighting and ran towards Fai who was pressed in a corner of the palace walls. The dog reared up on its hind legs and prepared to give a final blow.

Fai let out a deep, pleading yowl that chilled Kurogane to the bone. It was even worse than the one that Fai made when he had gotten hurt.

Kurogane never wanted to hear that noise again.

He never wanted Fai to be hurt.

He never wanted Fai to be afraid.

He never wanted Fai to be alone.

He never wanted Fai to feel pain.

He never wanted Fai to leave him.

Fai closed his eyes and prepared for the pain that would come soon.

But it never came. Fai opened his eyes to see a man above him he had dark, spiky hair and red eyes.

"Kuro?" Fai asked.

Kurogane looked at him and Fai meowed again.

"I can't understand you." Kurogane said not knowing whether Fai understood him or not.

Kurogane said something Fai couldn't understand but Kurogane got up and unsheathed his sword and slashed at the dog that attacked Fai.

Kurogane had cuts on his back that were bleeding heavily. He cut down the last dog and returned to Fai.

"Fai it's me. It's Kurogane." He said.

Fai tried to get away from the man by staying close to the wall and going through a gap large enough for him to fit through.

"No you don't." Kurogane said picking him up.

Fai squirmed trying to get away.

"Hey… hey, calm down." Kurogane said scratching Fai's ears.

Kurogane looked up at the clock which read ten past midnight and Fai followed his gaze. He became limp in Kurogane's arms when he saw the time.

"Looks like we're too late." Kurogane said.

Fai didn't show any signs that he had heard.

"Hey, don't worry you can live here with me." Kurogane said.

Once again Fai was still.

Kurogane looked at Tomoyo.

"Can you change him back?" Kurogane asked.

Tomoyo shook her head.

Kurogane looked at Tomoyo, then Fai, then back at Tomoyo.

"Then can you change me back into a dog? Please?" Kurogane asked.

Tomoyo shook her head again.

"I cannot change either of you back. I can let Fai stay here though." Tomoyo said.

Kurogane looked and the cat in his arms and moved his chin so the cat would look at him.

"Fai, I don't know if you can understand me or not but… I love you." Kurogane said and Fai's eyes widened.

**Ok so I haven't been real talkative in this story (which is lucky for you because all my friends want me to do is shut up) but I have to say happy St. Patrick's Day (even if I'm a day late). Also Parades are not fun to be in! They hurt!**

**Review! Please!**

**Oh and I am going away on the 22nd of March which is in seven days and I will be back on the 25th or 26th. So I can't update then :( I will send out the next chapter before I leave and then give you the last chapter when I come back.**

**Until then Review!**


	8. Promise

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tsubasa or the characters. Sorry. Ok well last chapter kinda ended on a cliffhanger and this one is the rest of that chapter and this is also the last chapter I will update until the 25th or 26th idk yet.**

**Last time:**

_"I cannot change either of you back. I can let Fai stay here though." Tomoyo said._

_Kurogane looked and the cat in his arms and moved his chin so the cat would look at him._

_"Fai, I don't know if you can understand me or not but… I love you." Kurogane said and Fai's eyes widened._

**Continued:**

He… He loved him? Someone actually _loved_ him?

"I love you too, Kurogane." Fai said even though he was pretty sure Kurogane couldn't understand him.

Kurogane held the cat close to him and they both closed their eyes.

Wait… wait… did a cat just tell Kurogane he loved him? Wait again Kurogane understood him?

Kurogane's eyes flew open as he realized Fai had gotten a lot heavier. Kurogane pushed Fai away from him and looked at the man in front of him; the man from his dream.

He had a surprised look on his face. His blue eyes were almost covered by his long blonde hair. He was shorter than Kurogane and a lot thinner too. He had to be wearing at least three coats.

"F-Fai?!" Kurogane exclaimed.

"Kuro-rin?" Fai asked.

Kurogane nodded.

"Kuro-rin!" Fai said jumping on Kurogane knocking him to the ground and wrapping him in a hug.

Kurogane struggled to get to his feet and pulled Fai to his feet. Fai looked worried; like he didn't know what to do next.

"Come here you." Kurogane said grabbing his white hood and pulling Fai into a kiss.

Fai didn't know how to react he was shocked at first then he closed his eyes and kissed back.

"Don't ever leave me." Kurogane said when they were forced to break the kiss for air.

"I won't I promise." Fai said kissing him again.

1

**^ There's a random one there....**

**I'm just going to leave it there...**

**Hey you HAVE TO REVIEW. Because I am going away on thursday and I will not be able to read the reviews until sunday unless you post them.**

**Please don't torture me and review by then...please....**

**I'm already going to die without any computers.**

**REVIEW!**

**Oh yeah.... HAPPY BIRTHDAY STORMY!!!!!! 3-22-10**

**(No Stormy's not on fanfiction. But I figured it would bug her if I said this. She probably won't see it at all so I'm going to have to email it to her... I'll wait until tomorrow when she's not as mad at me so I can make her mad at me again.)**


	9. Things to Finish

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tsuabsa. Okay so yeah I was going to update this later but I decided against it. So here is the FINAL chapter.**

"Here, Soma, can you deliver this to 2695 on Lake Dr.? There was a fire there not too long ago and he needs so money for the fire damage." Tomoyo asked.

"Can I do it?" Kurogane asked.

"Oh, Kurogane I did not know you were there." Tomoyo said.

"Please can I deliver it?" Kurogane asked again.

"Um, sure thank you." Tomoyo said.

Kurogane took the envelope and headed back to his room.

"Oi, mage wanna run an errand with me?" Kurogane asked.

"Where to?" Fai asked.

"Remember that boy we stayed with for a while?" Kurogane asked.

"Yeah." Fai said.

"Tomoyo has money for the fire damage." Kurogane said he took the money out of the envelope and counted it.

"Oh, how nice of her." Fai said.

Kurogane slipped some money in when he thought Fai wasn't looking.

"I saw that." Fai said.

He kissed the ninja's cheek.

"And you're nice too." Fai said.

"I am not nice I'm a ninja. We aren't nice." Kurogane growled.

"Uh-huh." Fai said not really paying attention.

"Well you coming or not?" Kurogane asked.

"I was waiting for you." Fai said.

=^.^=

Kurogane knocked on the door of a house that looked like it was in the middle of being rebuilt.

A boy answered the door.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hi this is for you." Kurogane said handing him the envelope.

"Oh, thank you." He said taking the envelope.

"Have a nice day." Fai said smiling.

"You too." The boy said.

Fai and Kurogane walked away from the house.

"So how much did you give him?" Fai asked.

Fai and Kurogane heard yelling coming from the house.

"That much, huh?" Fai asked.

"Yeah but there goes my paycheck for the next two weeks." Kurogane said.

"Well, you can get it back and we did stay with him for a while so don't forget that." Fai said.

"Yeah." Kurogane agreed, "Can we go home now? I'm tired and it's been a while since I got a kiss."

"I just kissed you a little bit ago." Fai said.

"No I meant a real kiss." Kurogane said.

"Like what?" Fai teased.

Kurogane pulled the mage toward him and kissed him.

"Like that." He said still holding the mage close to him.

"There you got your kiss." Fai said.

"No that was an example." Kurogane argued.

"Kiss." Fai said.

"No example." Kurogane growled.

"If you can catch me then I will give you another example." Fai said and ran ahead.

"I'm faster than you. I'll catch you!" Kurogane yelled and chased after him.

Fai ran through the park were they had stayed after the fire.

Kurogane caught Fai and pinned him to a tree.

"I caught you." Kurogane said.

"Good 'cause I was wondering if you would ever catch up." Fai said.

"Now about that example…" Kurogane said.

"Oh, you mean _this._" Fai said crushing his lips with Kurogane's.

Kurogane could have stayed there forever with the mage. But unfortunately it was getting dark.

"It's getting late we should head back." Kurogane said.

"I'm not scared of the dark so don't worry I'll hold your hand and make all the scary monsters go away." Fai teased.

"I don't recall it being me who was calling for help last time." Kurogane said.

"Oh, shut up." Fai said.

Kurogane and Fai headed home and Kurogane thought they should deliver things together more often.

3

**^ WHAT THE HECK NOW THERE'S A 3?!**

**Whatever....**

**So this is the Final chapter which means no more story is done.... no more updating it or talking like this.... I'm going to miss you guys!**

**Thank you for reading this and I hope you enjoyed it!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**....stupid 3....**


End file.
